


[Podfic] Much Sooner Forgotten

by kalakirya



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Exposure, Minor Violence, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of sinuous_curve's story</p><p>
  <i>Neither of them react when Loki emerges from the mirror. They have both seen his most treasured trick a hundred thousand times. Fandral, sitting on the bottom of Sif's bed, lifts his head with tired eyes and manages a small, conciliatory smile. "It's not as bad as it looks," he says.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Much Sooner Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Much Sooner Forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/215452) by [sinuous_curve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinuous_curve/pseuds/sinuous_curve). 



**Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 12 minutes  
 **Download Link**[at the audioarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/much-sooner-forgotten)


End file.
